


BB Guns and Katanas and Crushes, OH MY!

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crush, F/M, achievement hunter - Freeform, weapons in the office, who keeps sending these nerds actual weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt Request: Reader being extremely worried about Achievement Hunter playing with weapons so casually because she's afraid that her best friend (and crush), Jeremy will get hurt.





	BB Guns and Katanas and Crushes, OH MY!

It got real with the BB Gun.

It was an honest mistake really. The fans had been stocking up the office with all kinds of weaponry and you couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Being an editor meant you wouldn’t traditionally spend a lot of time in the main office, but no one really adhered to that idea. If you got your work done you were free to hang out with the Achievement Hunters as you pleased which was always fun. Well, fun until Ryan shot Gavin in the face, and the reality of how dangerous even the innocent gifts could be became real. Gavin had been furious, demanding all the BBs get removed from the office immediately. Ryan swore up and down that he would do that, and it seemed like everyone might be a little more realistic about these legitimate weapons that were piling up in every corner of the office. That lesson really didn’t stick with the guys of course, as the next day the guns still had BBs and people were still throwing spare knives at cardboard boxes. It was all entertaining, but you were starting to get antsy watching Michael and Jeremy swing katanas at each other like they were foam swords. 

While you were worried for all of them the source of your anxiety was for Jeremy. He was the reason you got the job in the first place, you two had gotten close back when he was just a starry eyed community member with big dreams of being an Achievement Hunter one day. Your dreams had been smaller, albeit you still wanted to work for the crazy gaming group just doing more behind the scenes things. You two had skype called a hundred times back then, starting with just rambling about Rooster Teeth, but it had quickly turned from that to just sharing every detail of your life with him. He was definitely your best friend and had put in a good word when an editing position had opened up. 

When you learn everything about someone it can lead to feelings, and you had definitely caught a serious case of the Jeremy feels. You weren’t really sure how to deal with them, so you buried them in fleeting touches and belly laughs so deep they hurt and convinced yourself that just being friends was fine too. Watching him almost get maimed repeatedly was starting to get to you though. The combination of those buried feelings with almost getting hurt was sitting like wet clay in the pit of your stomach, and you flinched as the katana got a little to close to his face when Michael swung.   
Gavin was hopping around the office, camera in tow, cackling and cooing as they battled it out and carelessly knocked things off desks. When the brit would swing the camera away you would move the breakables from their path, trying to do damage control the best you could. 

“Y/N! What the hell are you doing?” Jack asked from his spot on the couch and you shrugged.

“Trying to save some shit! We don’t need to break another Elite controller because these idiots care more about slicing each other open than their own shit.” You responded with a shaky grin and Gavin chuckled. Once you’d rescued the controllers you settled onto the couch as well, knees pulled up to your chest. Everything was going to be fine, or at least that’s what you kept trying to tell yourself. You were able to get your breathing under control and finally relaxed, but that was when the universe decided to fuck things up. 

A rogue swipe of the sword sliced Jeremy’s arm and he jumped back, dropping his sword with a clatter. You were instantly on your feet, pushing Michael back who was apologizing profusely already, and grabbing Jeremy’s arm gently. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck dude! That stings like a motherfucker!” Jeremy groaned while you examined the cut. It wasn’t deep but it was long across his forearm and already blood was beading along the line.

“Little J, I am so sorry, lemme go get the first aid kit.” Michael said and disappeared to retrieve the kit. Jack and Gavin were hovering behind you, the camera still rolling although aimed at the ground. When Michael returned you grabbed the box and pulled Jeremy from the room to the kitchen area where there was a sink. 

“Hey, you don’t have to take care of me y’know. I can take care of myself.” Jeremy mumbled as you turned the taps on and adjusted them to a lukewarm. You raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down. Without responding you thrust his arm under the stream of water and he hissed. 

“This is what you get for playing with those fucking weapons. They aren’t just toys.” You muttered and pulled his arm from the water and handing him a paper towel. “Use this to pat your arm dry. I’m hoping there’s peroxide or something in here.” You were digging through the box, and Jeremy just stood there arm dripping and the paper towel just hanging in his finger tips. You fished out the peroxide with a triumphant grin only to notice that he hadn’t moved. 

“Having some trouble there?” You teased and he just titled his head in response. The intensity of his stare made you a tad uncomfortable, you were just helping a friend out, nothing else to it.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, and you took a deep breath in. 

“What? A friend can’t help a friend out?” You asked, trying to ease the tension in between the two of you. Jeremy still didn’t respond so to break whatever was happening there you snatched the paper towels from him and started dabbing gently at his arm. 

“Y/N.” He said softly, softer than you had ever heard him speak, but you continued your ministrations on the cut, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Y/N.” Jeremy repeated, using his free hand to capture your chin and tilt your gaze towards him. Your breath caught in your throat and you gulped. 

“Jeremy… Listen I just.. I care about you. A lot. You’re my… well you’re my best friend and I was already starting to get worried about the number of weapons in the office. And then when Gavin got hurt it was just so clear to me that it could easily happen again. I want you to be safe. I mean, well, I want everyone to be safe of course…” Now that you had started you couldn’t seem to stop the flow of worries tumbling from your mouth. “…but I always want you to be safe and when I saw that you got hurt I just panicked because what if it hadn’t been your arm. It could have hit an artery or your face or your neck or yo-“ Jeremy had placed the pad of his thumb over your lips to stop you, his face full of concern and something else you couldn’t quite place. You went to start talking again and he shushed you.

“I get it now. I understand. Let’s go back to the office.” He said quietly, and you felt all the energy leave your body. He understood. Of course he did, you had said to much and he didn’t feel the same. As he turned to walk back a shudder ran down your back and you let go of a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Jeremy did something unexpected though and slipped his hand into yours and squeezed it tight. Your heart jumped and you glanced over to see him smiling right at you. Before you could even ask he leaned over and pecked you on the cheek before leading you back towards the neon green office, the first aid kit abandoned on the counter. You weren’t entirely sure what had just happened, but Gavin’s whoop of excitement when he spotted your linked hands was enough for you to think that everything was going to be okay… now you just had to get rid of the katanas.


End file.
